1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible thin image-sensing module and a flexible thin PCB module, in particular, to a flexible thin image-sensing module with anti-EMI function and a flexible thin PCB module with anti-EMI function.
2. Description of Related Art
The advantage of CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) is low power consumption and small size, so that the CMOS image-sensing chip package module can integrate into small portable electronic devices such as mobile phone and notebook.
Referring to FIGS. 1A to 1D, the prior art provides an image-sensing module Da, including: a hard substrate 1a, an image sensor 2a, a plurality of electronic elements 3a, an anti-EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) element 4a, and a USB connector 5a. The image sensor 2a and the electronic elements 3a are electrically disposed on the hard substrate 1a. The image sensor 2a is exposed by the first opening 40a of the anti-EMI element 4a, and the hard substrate 1a and the electronic elements 3a are encircled by the anti-EMI element 4a. Hence, the thickness h1 of the hard substrate 1a and the thickness h2 of the anti-EMI element 4a cannot be reduced, so the overall thickness of the image-sensing module Da of the prior art cannot be reduced.
Moreover, the electronic elements 3a at least include: an LDO (Low Dropout) regulator 30a and a backend IC 31a. The LDO regulator 30a is disposed between the USB connector 5a and the image sensor 2a and is electrically connected to the USB connector 5a. The backend IC 31a is far away from the LDO regulator 30a and is electrically connected to one side of the image sensor 2a. 
Referring to FIG. 1D, the image-sensing module Da is usually applied to a notebook Na. For example, the image-sensing module Da is installed in a front side of a top cover Ca of the notebook Na for user to use it. However, the thickness of the image-sensing module Da of the prior art can not be reduced, so that the front side of the top cover Ca can be designed as an arc shape only. Hence, the whole feeling thickness of the notebook Na can not be reduced due to the arc shape formed on the front side of the top cover Ca.
Hence, the image-sensing module Da of the prior art has the following defects:
1. Because the thickness of the hard substrate 1a is large, the thickness of the image-sensing module Da cannot be reduced.
2. The image-sensing module Da needs to use the anti-EMI element 4a to prevent the electronic elements 3a from being affected by electromagnetic interference, so that the thickness of the image-sensing module Da cannot be reduced.
3. The hard substrate 1a is made of hard material, so that the hard substrate 1a is cracked easily when assembling the image-sensing module Da. In addition, the prior art has provided a way to prevent the hard substrate 1a from being cracked easily, and the way is to increase the thickness of the hard substrate 1a. However, this way would increase the cost and increase the whole thickness of the image-sensing module Da.
4. If the anti-EMI element 4a wants to achieve anti-EMI effect, the anti-EMI element 4a needs to mate with conductive glue.
Hence, it is very important for designer to design a CMOS image-sensing chip package module of reduced thickness in order to integrate it into a portable electronic device (such as notebook) of small thickness according to different market requirements.